A Rememberable Summer
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: Summary inside! I'm a huge fan of Finnick and Katniss!


**A Rememberable Summer**

**Summary: Katniss is moving to sunny Miami, Florida wih her family for her mother's job. Finnick is staying with his aunt and uncle like he does every summer. When the two meet on the way, will they like each other or simply be enemies?**

**I always liked Katniss and Finnick stories but never got enough of them. I wanted to get stories out about them and here it is. Though I might get the characters a little off. It should go well. I'm not the best writer and if you don't approve this couple then don't read or review. There is no Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I am not Suzanne Collins and she owns all of it. **

**Now let's get on with the story and sorry for my blabbing, I always have a problem typing too many details. I did it again, didn't I? *face to palm***

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss's POV**

Pain was all that I can remember of my freshman year.

I wasn't one of the popular kids at Linburg High School. Even though I was asked multiple times, I never said yes to them. That group was shallow with their girls and their overly done makeup. Judging everyone for a new member of that vile club. The boys were no different all they would do is want to screw up your life and everything that you worked hard for. I felt bad for some like Calvin Morris, forced to be in their group because let's say bad things happened to him. Things I'm not mentioning till later.

I know that I have fire in me. I use to live in the poorer part of Swallow, Ohio where you get a grip or you go down with the debts that you had to pay. I lost my father from an explosion accident. I wasn't the same since then, so was my mother. Little Prim didn't know what to think at that time she was only 7 years old. Didn't understand what was going on here, so innocent and pure though. After a few years mother pulled herself together one day surprisingly and didn't daze off to her own world as often. She found a man named Peter King to be her husband. He sometimes felt like a second father but my relationship with him didn't go to far.

Well back to school. In the middle of the second semester, guys were asking me out from right and left. Girls were jealous and boys were flirting with me. The only one that got a kiss from me was Peeta Mellark and that was because he forced it on to me. One mean girl named Ali Sanchez almost ran over me with her car and was expelled from this school. Thankfully, I have never seen her again and hopefully never will.

As the school year ended, teasing from the girls and lack of friends made it harder to withstand them. Mother got a promotion and was sent to live in Florida where it has the most beautiful beaches and ocean scenery but with the country's best hospital. So here I am packing up my things and valuables. Prim putting her favorite snowglobe in her suitcase. Checking for clothing and accessories that we had probably missed the first time.

"Girls it's time to go!" Mother shouted for us from the bottom of the stairs. Prim and I shared rooms and we kept bumping into each other. I walked with my family into the train station. "If you are going to Florida please orderly board on the train and put your luggage up in the compartments thank you and enjoy the ride," the annoying person on the intercom says.

_On the Train..._

Finnick POV

My favorite place in the world would be the Ocean, I don't exactly know why. The waters soothing waves and refreshing feel is just soothing. I think that might be the reason but maybe not who knows, oh wait wouldn't that be me? I had to stay with my aunt and uncle for the whole entire summer it sucks a little because I won't see my friends but I had to go every summer so it doesn't really bother me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take a seat for we are ready to leave the station," said the lady on the intercom. I took a seat on the left side of the train and sat by a brunette with grey eyes. She was concentrated on her MP3 player and didn't see me sit down beside her. Her eyes adverted her gaze from the MP3 and stared at me. I felt a little awkward so I put on my best flirtatious smile on my face and stared right back at her. She looked at me with disgust in her eyes and turned away.

"Hi my name is Finnick O'dair. What is your name?" I asked her causually though we never met.

"Katniss Everdeen," she said as casually but her eyes still had disgust in them, sadly.

"Well what is a beautiful girl like you doing on this train?" I asked with a cocky smile hoping that it would look sexy.

"I'm moving to Florida for my mother's job," she said adverting her gaze from my eyes.

"I am going to live with my uncle and aunt for this summer," I said looking outside of the train window. This girl looks familiar but I don't know where I have seen her before. Maybe at the neighberhood park.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her concentrating on her grey eyes.

"Yes a little sister named Prim. Do you have any?" she asked reluctantly looking at the window.

"Yeah a little brother named Neptune," I said with a little pride and a side of happiness. Trying to capture her eyes again but ultimately failed. "He's actually over there if you want to meet him," I said pointing over to the other side of the train at the kid with brown hair and blue eyes. "He doesn't look anything like you well... not really," she said observing my brother up and down.

"So where's your little sister? Prim right?" I asked looking around someone that looked similar to Katniss. "Actually she's sitting with your brother over there. The blonde girl with blue eyes," Katniss said with a fire in her eyes.

"Butttt... she doesn't looking anything like you," I stuttered embarrassingly. "That doesn't mean that she's not my sister. Look at your brother it's a perfect example," she pointed out. How could I be that dumb, I was the perfect example and I just said that out bluntly. Man, I'm an idiot!

"Well I'll be going to sleep since it's dark outside," she mumbled to herself and put a mini pillow on the head of the seat and closed her eyes. I didn't really realize that it was nighttime and slowly drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes Katniss's head was on my shoulder and started to snore a little.

**So what do you think? Review any problems and grammar mistakes I want to make it better and the best it can be. Btw I've never been on a train so I was only told by friends and so the train part will not be as good but hey never been on a train here just thought it would look like a airplane. So I sorta based it on that. I have the next chapter written so one review equals another chapter, that I have written so far. Any suggestions or the direction the story you want it to go. **


End file.
